


Speed Of Pain

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys Kissing, Hot Rods, Illegal Activities, M/M, Rat Rods, Recreational Drug Use, crash, illegal racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 13:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: Arthur's hobby is - to Merlin's displeasure - on the dangerous side of the field





	Speed Of Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Title borrowed from Marilyn Manson song.

"Oh, on I burn,  
Fuel is pumping engines,  
Burning hard, loose and clean  
And I burn,  
Turning my direction,  
Quench my thirst with gasoline"  
\- Metallica (Fuel)

 

Arthur was standing in the foyer, leather jacket hung on his forefinger over the shoulder, wearing a shirt and comfy tattered jeans. "Baby," a strange voice emerged behind him. Arthur would've never believed it was Merlin's voice. He turned around. His brunette boy was handing him his blue bandana. "You know I don't like this." Arthur kissed Merlin's cheek. "I promise," he murmured, "just few more races and this championship will be over. And then I'll quit, I swear!" Merlin shook his head. Arthur was addict to the smell of petrol and burnt tires. "You'd better go," he uttered.   
The blonde took his bandana, grabbed his keys and walked out of their flat. Merlin closed the door as Arthur was putting on his cowboy boots made of snake leather, with spurs and all. 

He ran to the garage on the backyard and with the help of few screws he fastened the hood so the cops wouldn't bust him before he reaches the gathering.  
Arthur had very light foot to keep the speed limit. Then he finally reached the empty street, where a bunch of hot rods and other hopped-up vintage cars and choppers was waiting. Undoing the screws he took off the light hood and reved up his rat rod. Bunch of his fellows beckoned him with beer cans and weed joints in their hands, but he was waiting for his nemesis - his biggest opponent in these illegal races. Then he smelt the avgas mixed with laughing gas and saw the yellow Deuce. The tall guy standing next to it took off the hood of his poncho. Cenred was just talking ti Morgause and her black Chevy with flames on its hood was standing nearby, so there was a chance his sister is getting some pot for her girl. But today, he didn't come for Morgana.   
"Hey, Twin-blade C," he called up. Cenred turned around, so the big red C with two swords, lacquered on his car was seen. "Ready to get your ass kicked?" Cenred grinned while Morgause came up to high five him. "I thought you quit us, you old motorhead," she smiled. Cenred opened the door of his baby in due time. "Get ready to swallow my dust, Goldilock," he laughed. They lined their babes between the two barells with burning rubbish and Morgause stood in the middle with the red and yellow scarfs in her hands. She swung her hands up and they both got their hands on the handbrake while reving the engine up to the red. Their back tires smelt as they were up to burn and the space filled up with smoke. When Morgana came, she saw two neon scarfs swing down and heard the harrowing noise.   
As the haze disappeared, she walked up to Morgause and handed her the joint. "Who's that nitro junkie challenging the Twin-blade C?" Morgs smoked a grip and smiled with her gaze set up towards the horizon. "Your dear brother, sweetheart."

Arthur stepped on the pedal and saw Cenred next to him slowly slipping backwards. He laughed and looked back ahead. At the very same moment, the red lights on the back of Cenred's car gave a bright gleam in the dead of night.

The crash was horribly loud and tinnitus in Arthur's ears was so damn annoying. He was ejected and in the flight he saw the big mishmash of metal which only a second ago were his rod and a large green van that was turning to the main road in the wrong moment. He was turning in the air and saw everything in slow motion. He saw Merlin and how dull his life without Merl would have been literally running before his eyes. then his head hit the asphalt and everything went black.  
He was roaming in the darkness and all his senses got was a sound of footsteps running towards him.

* * *

Arthur opened his eyes. The bright light hit him. Merlin was sitting next to him, holding his hand tightly. "Thank goodness," Merlin whispered and kissed Arthur. "According to the doctors it's just a concussion. You're a bit bruised, but you haven't broken a single bone, you lucky bastard!" Arthur chuckled and his bashed ribs sent the awful pang.

"You must've hit your head really hard," a soft voice said. Besides Merlin, there were Morgana, Morgause and Cenred there. "It was a good race though," Cenred added.

Arthur grabbed the keys on his bedtable and gazed at them - their strange design, the keychain with a burning snooker ball, the jingling female screws on the ring... "I really must've," he murmured. "The last I saw before I was knocked off was you, dollophead." he said to Merlin. The brunette softly kissed him.  
"You can paint a C on my rod, too," Arthur said. Then he swung his arm and whisked the key out of the window. A sharp exhale of pain escaped through his teeth as his ribs let him know how bad he hit them. "It'd stand for a clotpole."

"One look I'm hooked, motor runnin'  
Wrapped up my heart started pumpin'  
Are you ready for the best damn ride of your life?  
Give me a "hell" give me a "yeah"  
Stand up right now  
Give me a "hell" give me a "yeah"  
Stand up right now  
Get ready to go"  
\- Rev Theory (Hell Yeah)

 


End file.
